Discussioni utente:Leviathan 89
Archivi: * Febbraio - Giugno 2011 * Luglio - Agosto 2011 Richieste bot: Richieste Richiesta speciale Che ne diresti di fare una section sotto galleria per le versioni di ogni personaggi di One Piece disegnati dai fan sfegatati di One Piece di Deviantart? DarioAD Blog (sulla wiki inglese) Eh, ho creato un altro blog che ritengo interessante. L'ho pubblicato sulla wiki inglese perchè qui riceverebbe pochi commenti, mentre lo scopo dei miei blog (ma credo di quelli di tutti) è ricevere più risposte possibili sperando di trovare quella che toglie il dubbio. Il link è questo. Tra l'altro ora ne scrivo un altro perchè mi erano venuti due dubbi enormi e non potevo parlare di entrambi in un unico blog. Questo messaggio è per fartelo notare, diciamo che la tua opinione mi interessa più di quella degli altri, ma credo che sia solo perchè siamo connazionali. Non è che i non-italiani siano tutti stupidi! In effetti ne approfitto e ti chiedo: è un disturbo per te se ti comunico quando scrivo un blog, come ho fatto ora? In questo caso, sapendolo, eviterei di avvisarti la prossima volta. --Meganoide 22:00, set 1, 2011 (UTC) Deduco che non ti dispiacerà che io metta anche il secondo link. Eccolo. Hai ragione, meglio tradurli in italiano e metterli anche qui. Domani lo farò. --Meganoide 22:33, set 1, 2011 (UTC) In che senso dovrei tradurre solo l'essenziale? --Meganoide 23:40, set 1, 2011 (UTC) Problema gallery ciao come faccio a crere una gallery che avete voi per alcuni personaggi come Nami su Narutopedia? DarioAD Non ho capito il problema che avevi sul frutto di Kaku, intanto l'ho annullato perchè il rimedio sembrava peggio del male. Dunque, il frutto lo metterei sulla sinistra perchè a destra c'è il template. Califa giraffa la tirerei su, nel paragrafo "forza e debolezza", per evitare che in fondo ci sia molto spazio vuoto. Puoi modificare come preferisci, purchè il rtisultato sia gradevole anche con la vecchia skin :-) --Meganoide 17:56, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Ma sai che per quello che vedo mi sembrano più belle le mie versioni, anche con la tua skin? Be' immagino vada a gusti. Ok sistema il Cow Cow giraffa nel tuo modo, ma il frutto devi proprio metterlo al centro? Non lo facciamo mai, se non nelle gallerie! Invece ho cancellato gli attacchi del Bubble Bubble per coerenza con gli altri frutti del diavolo. --Meganoide 18:33, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok per le pagine "Cow Cow eccetera" e "Bubble Bubble", tra l'altro ora cancellerò le immagini che mi hai messo. Lo faccio solo perchè ora sono inutili, spero sarai d'accordo. Ho fatto di Levibot un amministratore. Invece per gli attacchi dei frutti, io sarei proprio per non metterli. Tutto parte dal Gom Gom, che ha centinaia di attacchi (esagerazione? Sì, ma di poco) e mi sembra che rovini la pagina. Insomma, credo che una volta spiegato cosa si può fare con un frutto del diavolo, sapere per filo e per segno ogni mossa sia noioso. Ok, di sicuro sarebbe più completa, ma credo che sia la stessa cosa che dicevamo per la pagina "elenco dei luoghi", cioè che sarebbero cose in più ma poco utili. --Meganoide 20:56, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ho letto i tuoi commenti sui miei due blog e li ho apprezzati tantissimo, specialmente il primo. Sono pienamente d'accordo con te. Quanto a tradurli su questa wiki, sono così lunghi che non ne ho molta voglia... :-) --Meganoide 21:02, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Per i blog, si fa niente non è così importante. Per gli attacchi, penso che quando sono lunghi andrebbero separati dall'artiocolo stesso, come fanno con il gom gom sulla wiki inglese. Cioè la prima pagina è la spiegazione del frutto, mentre le altre schede sono la spiegazione delle varie tecniche, in questo modo non si appesantisce la pagina principale. Cmq diamo priorità ai contenuti adesso, ma non vedo un motivo per cui non fare anche gli attacchi, tranne quello che non abbiamo tempo di farli. Per il bubble bubble, fai come vuoi, al massimo in un secondo tempo si fa una sezione più completa (magari come sottopagina). Grazie per il bot, se hai qualche lavora chiedimi pure, ma purtroppo non sono ancora in grado di fare operazioni complicate. Basil Hawkins Ok capo. Complimenti per i 100 giorni consecutivi. Io sto facendo i 14 e pensare che tu e Meganoide avete contribuito così assiduamente mi sprona a fare meglio. Comunque, :(, Tra poco inizia la scuola e gli allenamenti anche per me quindi cercherò di fare il possibile ma dal 12 sarà dura che ci sia tutti i giorni e spero che per quel giorno abbia recuperato tutti i Tankobon di OP così mi rinfresco un po' sulla storia in modo da non sbagliare più. Ah, anche se le wiki di FT e Bleach sono inattive io ci posso lavorare comunque? Judas "Commander" Kidd 21:12, set 2, 2011 (UTC) Scusa, ma non avevi mica tolto tutti i char box? Sono sicuro che ti avevo chiesto di farlo, perchè così potevamo cancellarlo, ma ho scoperto che qua e là c'è ancora. Se mi fai questo piacere te ne sarei grato, non so quanto tempo ci vuole, ma è un lavoro che comunque va fatto. Ora che ci penso in effetti avevi già iniziato a farlo perchè ci sono pagine corte, da riscrivere da zero, che però hanno il loro bel profilo personaggio, segno che avevi sistemato quella parte. Seconda cosa, potresti istruire il buon vecchio Levibot per sostituire le seguenti cose? * Categoria:Cecchino in Categoria:Cecchini (plurale) * Categoria:Lottatore in Categoria:Lottatori (plurale) * Categoria:Spadaccino in Categoria:Spadaccini (plurale) * Categoria:Personaggi con l'ambizione in Categoria:Personaggi con l'Ambizione (con la A maiuscola) Grazie e ciao. --Meganoide 22:31, set 4, 2011 (UTC) Sì, Ambizione con la maiuscola perchè se no sembra "ambizione" nel senso di voglia di vincere. Invece noi intendiamo un potere specifico. --Meganoide 12:04, set 5, 2011 (UTC) A parte che sarebbe "forza e''' abilità". Io ho sempre scritto "forza e abilità" perchè è un paragrafo che c'è anche nei personaggi che non hanno mangiato i frutti del diavolo. Quel "powers" non si riferisce ai poteri, più che altro direi che si riferisce alla potenza, cioè alla forza (è solo la mia opinione). Invece Judas Kidd traduce sempre "abilità e poteri", ma quando me ne accorgo glielo correggo. --Meganoide 11:35, set 6, 2011 (UTC) Be', ok per l'ed'. Però non puoi dire che "poteri" sia generica, come parola! Al contrario direi che si riferisce solo ai frutti del diavolo. Tra l'altro i frutti spesso sono indicati come donatori di un'"abilità" e quindi la parola abilità già li comprende. --Meganoide 11:48, set 6, 2011 (UTC) Quando puoi vieni in chat che devo dirti un po' di cose. Judas "Commander" Kidd 19:43, set 7, 2011 (UTC) Facebook http://www.facebook.com/pages/One-Piece-Wiki-Italia/144241392337455 Questo è il link. Tu vai e clicca mi piace o contatta me che ora sono online. ti aggiungo io come admin che così mi aiuti a fare qualche cosa visto che anch'io non è che sono poi così pratico. Judas "Commander" Kidd 13:35, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Fatto ora sei admin. Fa pure. Judas "Commander" Kidd 14:35, set 11, 2011 (UTC) Non ho facebook, ma sono entrato con l'account di un amico e ho visitato la pagina; la trovo abbastanza utile, ma non mi sembra capace di attirare le persone (a parte una certa Giulia, mi sembra). In ogni caso non saprei nemmeno come migliorarla. In realtà ti scrivo per chiderti se anche tu nella pagina principale vedi una riga orizzontale, antiestetica, tra l'immagine casuale e quel nuvoo template di Facebook. Se la vedi, riesci a toglierla? E già che ci sei, puoi incolonnare per bene quel template di Facebook sotto l'immagine casuale? --Meganoide 13:41, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Spiacente amico mio, non ho Facebook e non ho intenzione di crearlo, almeno nell'immediato... Ma, per quanto possibile, tenterò di far girare la voce tra i miei amici amanti di One Piece che se ne avvalgono =D 18:19, set 12, 2011 (UTC) (E la firma non mi funzica... D'oh!) Strano, pensavo di essere uno dei pochi... E i miei amici mi tritano costantemente il cazzo perchè lo faccia xD E per quanto riguarda la Wiki... Non prendere la mia scarsa presenza come anti-patriottismo o che... Anche sull'altra OP Wiki sono inattivo da un po', in questo periodo Fairy Tail è il mio pane xD 18:50, set 12, 2011 (UTC) L'idea parrebbe buona... Il punto è che penso sarei una frana nella gestione xD 19:05, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Template Ciao. Sono Jeorge, quello dell'altro giorno. Senti, non è che potrei copiare la base del vostro template Affliazione e un altro?.... RE:Facebook grazie della notizia, per quanto riguarda l'elezione non ancora perché ero impegnato su Drawn Together Pedia e su NarutoGT DarioAD Sulle SBS italiane del volume 58 viene chiamato Namyuul. A quanto pare non l'hai notato, ma anche nei pochi capitoli della saga di Marineford che abbiamo l'ho scritto così. Stessa cosa per Rakuyou (in inglese è Rakuyo) e forse per un altro paio. --Meganoide 18:09, set 13, 2011 (UTC) Noto solo ora che come giustificazione non usano "è la traslitterazione più ovvia", ma la spacciano pure per quella ufficiale! Ora gliene scrivo due o tre, a quelli di wikipedia, perchè se la sono inventata. Ufficialmente in italiano è Namyuul; tra l'altro Oda non ha svelato quale sia giusto, e credo non lo dirà mai visto che è un personaggio marginale. --Meganoide 18:17, set 13, 2011 (UTC) : Sì l'ho notato :-) Comunque ho deciso di non coprirli di insulti e ho solo corretto l'errore. Casomai se trovo che qualcuno ha annullato le mie modifiche allora non avrò pietà :-) --Meganoide 18:21, set 13, 2011 (UTC) Sì, credo di aver partecipato anch'io alla discussione sui nomi veri. Ok, mettiamo quelli. Però per l'idea di sistemare gli articoli in un certo ordine, io preferisco andare secondo l'ispirazione del momento. --Meganoide 11:54, set 14, 2011 (UTC) facebook Ho visto che gia 5 oltre me e te hanno aderito alla pagina di Fb. Hai fatto davvero un bel lavoro. Comunque tra loro si è unito qualcuno alla wiki o hanno solo aderito? E alla fine per quello che sai a Meganoide hanno corretto la modifica su Namyuul. Se sì cosa gli ha fatto Meganoide? Ovviamente è una specie di battuta perchè ho trovato divertente il messaggio. Judas "Commander" Kidd 13:10, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Sì l'avevo letto e l'avevo fatto, solo che pii non ci ho guardato, se era rossa o blu. Judas intende dire che hanno corretto lamia modifica su wikipedia? Ora controllo, se è così li insulterò un po', perchè ho ragione io. --Meganoide 16:09, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Un po' scherzo e un po' sono serio, quando dico che li insulto. In particolare ho scritto che può capitare che ci sia qualche errore su wikipedia, ma se uno fa una correzione e il giorno dopo scopre che gliel'hanno annullata passa la voglia di contribuire, soprattutto perchè la fonte citata da loro dà ragione a me e non a loro. Invece volevo chiederti: il Template:Pirati di Rufy è l'unico di quel tipo che abbiamo: gli altri li faremo? Perchè ovviamente, se la risposta è no, dovremo eliminare anche questo. Fin qui sarai d'accordo, immagino. Quello che voglio dire, però, è che per me è un template forse inutile. Se sto leggendo Nami (l'unico articolo ok a possederlo per ora) e mi viene voglia di approfondire, che so, Sanji, o Going Merry, eccetera, posso farlo: * scrivendolo nel campo "cerca pagina"; oppure * cliccando sul link blu quando lo trovo nel testo. Insomma, tutto quell'ammasso di link in fondo mi sembra brutto. Per lo stsso motivo, forse qui sarai più d'accordo, pensavo di togliere i paragrafi "vedi anche" quando ci sono. Ad esempio sulla pagina di Roger c'è, se non sbaglio, "pirati Jolly Roger, Shanks, Bagy, volontà della D, Oro Jackson, eccetera". Ebbene, la pagina ha già tutti quei link al suo interno! Mi sembra una ripetizione inutile! Fammi sapere. Ciao. --Meganoide 17:28, set 14, 2011 (UTC) : Eh sì immaginavo che avresti detto così, ma magari mi sorprendevi! Sì, quel template lo vedo schiacciato su una riga e con l'opzione per espandersi. Cosa sono i link morti? --Meganoide 20:31, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Eh ma un conto sono i link rossi, un'altra cosa sono i link sbagliati! Se non esistesse quella - schifosa - pagina su Rufy che in realtà abbiamo, avremmo un sacco di pagine con un link rosso, ma questo non significa che quei link andrebbero eliminati! Credo che non ci sia molta differenza tra una pagina inesistente e una pagina non "ok". Per quei template, il lavoro non mi spaventa, altrimenti avrei abbandonato questo sito da anni, però effettivamente se al posto di fare 1000 cose dovessimo farne 900 sarebbe meglio! In realtà se devo essere sincero mi piacciono, quello che non mi piace sono le pagine sugli stili di combattimento: Santoryu, lo stile di Sanji, e altre cose. Insomma non i template in se stessi, ma alcune informazioni contenute in essi. Eh, sai che ho questi gusti strani! --Meganoide 20:59, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Mmm, più che altro intendo dire che certe pagine, come appunto Santoryu e lo stile di Sanji, ma anche "armi di Usop" e "armi di Franky" sono pagine fatte al 90% da elenchi, e non mi piacciono. Però sono abbastanza importanti. Le pagine con gli elenchi non mi piacciono perchè sono antiestetiche, ma anche per un altro motivo. Tra l'altro è lo stesso motivo per cui non mi piace il paragrafo sulle mosse usate dai personaggi: ovvero che sembra un catalogo chiuso. Come se un personaggio non potesse inventarsi nuove mosse. Sembra di leggere le carte da gioco dei Pokémon. non so se ce le hai presenti, mio fratello le collezionava. Ogni Pokémon aveva le sue due o tre mosse e poteva fare solo quelle: he tristezza che mi veniva! --Meganoide 21:18, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Scusa, ma con i redirect stai esagerando. Ad esempio, se uno scrive Straw Hat Pirates, noi lo reindirizziamo a "pirati di Cappello di paglia"? Direi che se uno è un idiota e scrive un nome in inglese, se non trova la pagina se lo merita! Quindi va bene tenere quelli con i nomi nei vari spelling, ma ad esempio anche "Shichibukai" non va bene, perchè è una parola che non viene MAI usata nel manga o nell'anime italiano. cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide 11:36, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Ma l'idea che servono a correggere i link sbagliati è sbagliata a priori come modo di pensare! Se c'è un link che punta a Gorosei non è che creiamo il redirect Gorosei -> Astri di saggezza: correggiamo direttamente il link e facciamo in modo che dica "astri di saggezza"! Invece la motivazione che una persona è abituata alle scan non è accettabile perchè va bene essere aggiornati sulla storia e quindi seguire il manga/l'anime prima che esca in Italia, ma questo non giustifica non conoscere i nomi usati in italiano. È come se qualcuno si guardasse un film in lingua originale prima che esca in Italia e poi lamentarsi perchè nella versione italiana il film ha un altro titolo (che a volte non c'entra nulla), il protagonista ha un nome diverso, eccetera. Una wiki che parlasse di quel film dovrebbe usare i nomi in italiano, e non può avere redirect che partono da tutti i modi in cui il protagonista è chiamato nei vari paesi del mondo. Esempio pratico: Harry Potter. I nomi dei personaggi sono quasi tutti modificati per permettere giochi di parole. Quindi, immagino, ogni Nazione ha dato un nome diverso ai personaggi, e di certo una wiki su Harry Potter non può avere 208 * 500 (Nazioni del mondo, circa * numero di personaggi, circa) redirect! Se un italiano ama Harry Potter/One Piece, quantomeno dovrebbe conoscere i nomi dati nella versione italiana, altrimenti la sua "conoscenza" dell'opera non è completa. --Meganoide 12:11, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Cosa intendi per "uno può sbagliare a digitare un nome"? Non mi sembra che ci siano redirect che servano a correggere eventuali errori di battitura! Ho cancellato solo quelli con i nomi giapponesi, mi sembra, e in effetti credo che anche quelli con i nomi originali con i frutti del diavolo andrebbero levati. Comunque per ora li teniamo, ci devo riflettere ancora. Per il resto, non è che mi diano problemi, e nemmeno penso a chi li può usare e chi no. Il fatto è che non mi sembra giusto creare decine di redirect solo perchè uno può chiamare un personaggio in un altro modo e noi dobbiamo fargli il piacere di reindirizzarlo sulla pagina corretta. Questo vale solo per i personaggi minori e poco famosi. Se non conosci il nome italiano di qualche personaggio e su questa wiki non c'è il redirect dal nome inglese o giapponese, un modo per risolvere il problema c'è, ovvero andare su wikipedia e cercare il personaggio. Esempio: il caro Namur/Namyuul (premetto che mi va bene tenere il redirect da Namur, ma faccio un esempio di come comportarsi se non l'avessimo, perchè il discorso poi vale anche per tutti gli altri). Nel caso di Namur, dunque, arriva uno e cerca Namur, ma non lo trova. Allora può andare su wikipedia, cerca la pagina della ciurma di Barbabianca con l'elenco dei comandanti (si spera che si sappia che Namur ne faccia parte) e trova la scritta "Namyuul". A quel punto capisce che in italiano viene chiamato così: torna qui e scrive Namyuul nella barra di ricerca: problema risolto :) Oppure va sulla pagina di un altro comandante e utilizza il famoso template che creeremo e di cui parlavamo ieri, e trova il link a Namyuul. Ebbene, spero di averti dimostrato che è fattibile. --Meganoide 12:50, set 15, 2011 (UTC) : Quelli in inglese sono assolutamente da non creare! È un manga giapponese, se mettiamo i link dall'inglese perchè non dovremmo mettere quelli dal francese, dal coreano, dal messicano? E a quel punto non finiamo più. --Meganoide 12:56, set 15, 2011 (UTC) E soprattutto, non annullare le mie modifiche! Un redirect come "sir Crocodile" serve solo per gli stupidi che non capiscono che il personaggio si chiama Crocodile. E gli stupidi non sono i benvenuti. --Meganoide 12:59, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Come prevedevo la chat non va. Ha funzionato solo una sera, accidenti! :( --Meganoide 13:06, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Sono entrato e uscito per ben due volte perchè anche se entro non visualizzo i messaggi che scrivo, né quelli che (forse) mi hai scritto tu. Te l'avevo già detto che era questo il problema. Vedo che sei online, ma poi nella chat sembro essere da solo. --Meganoide 13:10, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah, a proposito, ecco un altro (forse) valido motivo per dimostrare che il mio modo è quello giusto. Su wikipedia (sempre sia dannata, ma per altri motivi) i redirect come quelli che fai tu, dal giapponese e dall'inglese, non ci sono. Eppure secondo la tua motivazione dovrebbero metterli anche loro! Se non lo fanno credo che sia perchè anche loro, come me, dicono "mio caro, se non sai i nomi italiani dei personaggi sono affari tuoi". Che ne pensi? --Meganoide 13:15, set 15, 2011 (UTC) La questione che io ho cancellato il tuo lavoro anche se ti chiedo di non annullare il mio deriva dal fatto che il responsabile sono io! Comunque ho una proposta da farti: teniamo i link dal giapponese, però assolutamente non quelli dall'inglese e quelli stupidi (esempio: sir Crocodile->Crocodile). Tra l'altro ho visto che hai ragione, quel redirect e anche alcuni altri esistono, io avevo fatto la prova con Gorosei, Blackbeard e un altro paio, e non c'erano. Invece per il tipo di redirect Hancock->Boa Hancock ero già d'accordo sul tenerli! E infatti non ne ho cancellato nessuno di quel tipo (credo). Un conto è dire "guarda che il nome vero è questo" se uno ha scritto Luffy, un altro è se ha scritto Blackbeard o Kurohige! Noi offriamo un servizio ma chi ne fruisce (i lettori) non devono venire viziati! Se vuoi leggere la storia di un personaggio sappi almeno dirci che personaggio ti interessa... in italiano! Una cosa del tuo discorso invece non l'ho capita, ma non è assolutamente importante, te la faccio notare solo per sorridere un po': l'esempio della biblioteca non mi è chiaro! Anzi, se uno va in biblioteca e non sa il nome di un libro la bibliotecaria cosa può fare? Può solo dirgli "auguri, trovalo, come faccio ad aiutarti?"!! --Meganoide 15:45, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Ma no cribbio! Il nome Portgaz D. Ace deriva da uno dei doppiaggi in inglese del manga o dell'anime, non ricordo, ma in ogni caso proveniendo dall'inglese non lo dovremmo avere, come redirect. Che ne dici? --Meganoide 17:42, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, allora se non ti dispiace lo tolgo. E invece cosa pensi delle pagine Eustass Kidd e Mr. 4? Sono state iniziate da Judas Kidd e da Axel8 ma vista la loro scarsa presenza la traduzione va a rilento. Partendo dall'idea che non possiamo costringerli a fare le cose più in fretta, non pensi che dovremmo fare però qualcosa per evitare di tenere pagine in inglese per giorni interi o settimane? Io, sapendo la mia velocità, scelgo pagine con una lunghezza tale che riesco in un paio di giorni. Forse loro dovrebbero dedicarsi alle pagine lunghe al massimo dieci righe o giù di lì (ce ne sono molte anche tra i non stub: ovviamente sono articoli poco importanti)? PS Ora devo uscire, quindi potrò risponderti solo verso le 23 o mezzanotte. --Meganoide 18:03, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Scusa, quali sono le pagine con sezioni in inglese? A parte Mr. 4, Kidd, astri di saggezza e Clan Ohara credo nessuna. Se ne conosci altre vorrei saperle. Mi intriga l'idea di mettere il testo in inglese tra i simboli , specialmente per chi traduce lentamente. Ah comunque non ti stavo chiedendo di metterti a tradurre, se non vuoi farlo non farlo! --Meganoide 21:23, set 15, 2011 (UTC) Zoo Zoo romanizzati Magari ti sembrerà una sciocchezza, però pensavo: nei nomi dei frutti Zoo zoo con vari modelli, parlo nel nome giapponese, c'è la punteggiatura o no? Io penso di no, e penso che la punteggiatura usata sulla wiki inglese sia inventata da loro. Tra l'altro è proprio per questo che io non l'ho usata nel nome italiano degli articoli. Però a questo punto, per coerenza, la toglierei anche dalla romanizzazione. Cosa ne pensi? --Meganoide 23:22, set 16, 2011 (UTC) Ammetto che ho solo un volume in cui ci sono questi frutti, e tra l'altro è una ristampa. Durante la saga di Enies Lobby Jabura chiama il suo frutto "Dog Dog, modello lupo" con la virgola, però dice anche che il frutto di Kaku è il "Cow Cow modello giraffa" senza la virgola! Quindi forse la virgola serviva solo per indicare una pausa nel discorso. In ogni caso aspetterò la risposta di quell'altra persona. --Meganoide 10:34, set 17, 2011 (UTC) Categorie Volevo creare delle categorie sulla wiki di Bleach. Si fa come si fa con gli articoli o bisogna fare qualcosa di particolare? Judas "Commander" Kidd 12:38, set 17, 2011 (UTC) Oltre alle pagine che puntano al "char box", potresti sistemare tutte le isole che puntano all'"island box"? Così lo eliminiamo. --Meganoide 17:10, set 17, 2011 (UTC) : Sì esatto, volevo parlartene ma ho visto che in inglese usano il char box così anch'io mi sono messo a usare il profilo personaggio. --Meganoide 17:39, set 17, 2011 (UTC) Accidenti, ho visto il profilo personaggio di Crocus: le informazioni agiunte con il box riga non sono a scomparsa! L'effetto totale è molto antiestetico! Riesci a sistemarlo? --Meganoide 18:28, set 17, 2011 (UTC) Oltre a questa storia di Crocus di cui sopra, pensavo di togliere la "categoria: antagonisti". Se la teniamo allora dovremmo mettere anche la categoria "amici" e la categoria "neutrali" (o simile) e mi sembra esagerato. Cosa ne dici? --Meganoide 21:44, set 17, 2011 (UTC) Come ben sai, non mi attirano gli articoli lunghi, quindi la questione dello switch delle immagini (che riguarda solo i mugiwara, mi sembra) non mi interessava molto. Sarebbe una di quelle cose per cui si dovrebbe votare ma essendo praticamente solo noi due, possiamo decidere ora o aspettare, tanto non è nemmeno urgente. Io infatti aspetterei. --Meganoide 18:43, set 21, 2011 (UTC) Per caso tu conosci nei dettagli la saga di Arlong? Ho tradotto la pagina di Chabo ma non si capisce niente, nel paragrafo riguardante la storia! Sembra che tutto ciò che viene descritto sia accaduto nel flashback di Nami, ma in mezzo c'è la parte con Usop che di certo fa parte del "presente"! Boh, se non la sai credo che lascerò la pagina così ma senza metterci il template "ok". --Meganoide 19:43, set 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, dimenticavo che posso rileggermi quei capitoli su internet e controllare di persona. Scusa il disturbo. --Meganoide 19:46, set 22, 2011 (UTC) Ho salvato la "destinazione" eccetera per il file "Orange.jpg" (o nome simile, non ricordo), ma poi non mi carica il file su questo sito! Forse è un caso o forse un problema del computer. --Meganoide 18:11, set 23, 2011 (UTC) Intendo dire che dopo aver fatto "salva destinazione con nome" poi nella sezione "carica un file" mi dice che il tipo di file non è supportato. Così ho salvato il file nel vecchio modo e in quel modo poi ho potuto caricarlo. Invece per le categorie, non mi è proprio venuto in mente di dirti di farlo fare al bot. Se le pagine da cambiare fossero state mille forse mi sarebbe venuto in mente! --Meganoide 21:03, set 23, 2011 (UTC) Effettivamente mi servirebbe sapere come si chiama in italiano il pub dell'isola di Orange (all'incirca il capitolo è il 16). --Meganoide 21:49, set 23, 2011 (UTC) Problemi con la mia Wikia Scusa come faccio a creare una pagina principale come la vostra nella mia wikia di Drawn Together in modalità codice sorgente?~DarioAD Drawn Together Pedia Wiki Lascialo stare questo, gli ho detto di sistemare i redirect doppi sulla wiki di Naruto e se ne frega, cosa ti fa pensare che dargli un suggerimento possa aiutarlo? Non servirà a niente. Amministare due wiki? Già con una si sta facendo sopraffare dai vandali, se dimezza gli sforzi è spacciato... Piuttosto volevo chiederti se secondo te l'anonimo che ha cancellato due paragrafi sulla pagina di Kidd è un vandalo. Già che ci sei, faresti cambiare a Levibot le categorie "maschio", "femmina", "umano", "uomo-pesce" al plurale? E anche altre che sono al singolare, se ce ne sono. --Meganoide 21:33, set 24, 2011 (UTC) Maschi contro femmine (no, non il film) Per l'ippopotamo dalla bocca gigante, a dire il vero (essendo un personaggio filler non ne sono sicuro) credo che a Impel Down ce ne sia solo uno, e lì si parla di quello di Impel Down nello specifico, che quindi o è maschio o è femmina, ma non entrambe le cose! Però bisogna ammettere che per molti animali non ci è dato sapere se siano maschi o femmine. Ti do altri esempi, ma forse non tutti saranno validi: Pierre, Gonbe, Yokozuna, Shushu... ma anche molti animali senza nome, come la sfinge, il basilisco. Come possiamo sapere se sono maschi o femmine? O ci basiamo su chi è il doppiatore, oppure direi di rimuoverli tutti, per gli animali. Dimmi tu cosa pensi che sia meglio. Già che ci siamo: per gli zombie di Thriller Bark ok mettere la categoria zombie, ma dici che dovremmo metttere anche quella "umano" per quelli che prima di morire erano umani (Ryuma, il capitano John...)? Ho visto che la categoria maschio l'hai messa al plurale, bene, ricordati che ce ne sono altre da cambiare (è solo un promemoria). --Meganoide 21:22, set 25, 2011 (UTC) Non so te te l'avevo già chiesto, ma non trovi che nel riquadro con l'immagine casuale l'angolo superiore sinistro sia meno arrotondato degli altri tre? Se ho ragione riesci ad uniformarlo? Inoltre ti scrivo perchè ho visto che nel footer con i link alle altre wiki c'è due volte il link a quella di "Ratchet e Clank". Se non sbaglio tu puoi modificarlo. Io non so da quale dei due gruppi vada tolto, non sapendo nemmeno di cosa parla quella wiki! --Meganoide 23:19, set 25, 2011 (UTC) No, scusa, ma il sondaggio sull'imperatore deve essere come l'ho fatto io per molti motivi: il motivo principale è che tutti voteranno Shanks e Barbabianca '''anche dopo' che saranno stati presentati gli altri due. Altri motivi sono: il fatto che mi serve un sondaggio con due sole opzioni, il fatto che quando gli altri due verranno presentati potremo fare un sondaggio specifico tra loro due e il fatto che comunque sulla pagina degli imperatori possiamo mettere tutti e due i sondaggi (e cioè che quel motivo a tuo favore in realtà non conta). --Meganoide 11:36, set 26, 2011 (UTC) Come articolo della settimana non metto niente, in realtà gli articoli della settimana durano due settimane! Sulla wiki inglese li cambiano una volta al giorno e poi per un mese tengono lo stesso articolo, almeno noi siamo puntuali! Per il sondaggio apriamo una lunga discussione etica e statistica: ha perfettamente senso, anche se magari a te non sembra, fare in modo che tutte le opzioni dei sondaggi se la giochino alla pari, altrimenti il sondaggio non ha senso. I risultati sarebbero giusti, ma inutili. Se per esempio viene creato il sondaggio "chi è il più forte calciatore il cui nome comincia con la M" e le opzioni sono Messi, Mio nonno :), Meglio che ti dai all'ippica e Merendine Kinder, scusami se Messi si prende il 100% dei voti! Il risultato sarebbe ufficiale ma il sondaggio non ci avrebbe detto niente di nuovo. Avrebbe più senso fare il sondaggio solo tra gli altri tre. È lo stesso motivo per cui tra le supernove non ho messo Rufy e Zoro e tra gli Zoo Zoo non ho messo il frutto di Chopper, che trasforma in un umano! Insomma, qualsiasi sondaggio ci dà dei risultati che rispecchiano i gusti della gente, il trucco sta nel fare le domande giuste. Quindi, per la cronaca, fare un sondaggio solo per Rufy, Zoro e Sanji e uno per gli altri sei avrebbe avuto senso, eccome! Solo che non ci avevo pensato, quando ho fatto quello "totale". Spero di averti convinto. --Meganoide 13:19, set 26, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, ho scoperto che sulla wiki inglese hanno cancellato gli articoli sull'ippopotamo dalla bocca gigante e le mantidi giganti, entrambe bestie filler di Impel Down. Noi cosa facciamo, teniamo quegli articoli lunghi due righe o li eliminiamo anche noi? --Meganoide 13:22, set 26, 2011 (UTC) Di sicuro per adesso la pagina con tutti gli naimali non ce l'abbiamo, quindi teniamo quei due articoli; in futuro vedremo. Per il sondaggio sul prossimo imperatore non lo abbiamo ancora fatto ma è già nell'elenco di quelli da proporre prima o poi. Nella wiki inglese è vero che tutte le opzioni si prendono qualche voto, ma lì i votanti quanti sono, centomila? Noi non arriviamo nemmeno a mille, credo che il massimo sia stato circa 600 sul primo sondaggio. Devo però dire altre due cose sui sondaggi: la prima è che in tutti i casi, i risultati sono veritieri!!! Al massimo mi puoi dire che il risultato non è interessante (ma quello in realtà sono anche io a dirlo a te). La seconda cosa è un esempio tratto dalle scommesse sportive. Quando vuoi scommettere, ad esempio, sulla squadra che vincerà il campionato, puoi scommettere su Juventus, Milan, Inter, Roma, Lazio, Napoli, Udinese... addirittura trovi qualche squadra che di possibilità ne ha una su un milione (non faccio nomi), ma poi le altre, quelle che non hanno nemmeno quella possibilità su un milione, le mettono assieme nella voce "altro". Lo fanno perchè quotarle singolarmente non avrebbe senso, verrebbero quote troppo alte e tra l'altro non le giocherebbe nessuno. Allo stesso modo accade qui, perchè le percentuali di voto su Kaido e Big Mam sarebbero troppo basse o addirittura non li voterebbe nessuno. Ammetto che sarebbe diverso se almeno fossero stati presentati, li avrei inseriti nel sondaggio, ma conoscerne solo il nome non è sufficiente. --Meganoide 14:05, set 26, 2011 (UTC) Sì sì, so bene che i sondaggi, se modificati, perdono tutti i voti e quindi è un suicidio farlo. L'esempio che fai, quello sulla ciurma, non è un esempio valido: sono tutti personaggi molto ben caratterizzati e quindi avevano speranze di venire votati. Kaido e Big Mam non sono così, per adesso. Quando presenteranno anche loro due faremo sia un sondaggio solo tra loro due sia uno tra tutti e quattro (cinque se nel frattempo sarà presentato anche il sostituto di Barbabianca) così vedremo chi aveva regione! :) Per la ciurma di Rufy lasciami dire: sì che il risultato era scontato! Ai primi tre posti i magnifici tre: l'unica sorpresa è Zoro davanti a Rufy ma si sarebbe scoperto anche con un sondaggio dedicato esclusivamente a loro. Io ad esempio ho votato Robin-swan, perchè la adoro, ma anche per distringuermi dalla massa: infatti con due sondaggi distinti avrei votato per lei e per Zoro. Credo che molta gente che ha votato per uno degli altri sei l'abbia fatto per non essere "banale". Tu per chi hai votato? --Meganoide 14:47, set 26, 2011 (UTC) Categorie Qual è la categoria che non dovrei cancellare? Comunque sto appunto lavorando un po' per semplificarle. Quando hai tempo potresti modificare la categoria "prigioniero di Impel Down" in "ex prigionieri di Impel Down"? Intanto per sistemare il plurale, ma anche perchè tutti i prigionieri presentati poi sono evasi. Gli unici nominati a restare prigionieri sarebbero George Black, Roche Tomson e Olive, tre personaggi meno che minori. Per loro la ricreeremo, la categoria "prigionieri di Impel Down". Ok? --Meganoide 18:52, set 27, 2011 (UTC) È vero, mi ero dimenticato del buon Bentham. Sì, in realtà "ex prigionieri" dovrebbe diventare una sottocategoria di "prigionieri...", però se non abbiamo le pagine su quei tre (ma su Bentham c'è) era una semplificazione momentanea. Ma appunto, visto che Bentham c'è, creala subito come sottocategoria. La creazione della sottocategoria "ex..." è coerente con "ex membri della Marina", "ex pirata", "ex membri della Flotta dei sette"... Per la categoria "immagini", in realtà non si affolla perchè con il mio intervento possiede solo sottocategorie ma nessun'immagine! Tutte le immagini che vedi sono quelle non categorizzate, e l'obiettivo finale è quello di fare in modo che "categoria: immagini" abbia solo sottocategorie e nessuna immagine. Perciò ricancellerò la categoria "immagini dal mondo di One Piece", anche perchè le "immagini per altri scopi" di cui parli, con la mia modifica, non si mescolano a quelle "classiche". --Meganoide 19:15, set 27, 2011 (UTC) A parte che ormai le ho ricancellate, ma al limite le possiamo recuperare ancora, non capisco davvero come fai a dire che nel tuo modo semplifichi le cose! Al contrario le complichi! Crei un sacco di categorie inutili (secondo me)! --Meganoide 19:20, set 27, 2011 (UTC) Certo che le sottocategorie possono e devono essere migliorate e organizzate meglio, ma la categoria "immagini dal mondo di One Piece" aveva l'effetto opposto. --Meganoide 19:34, set 27, 2011 (UTC) Itomimizu Mi riesci a confermare che nell'edizione italiana del manga "Itomimizu" viene chiamato "Lombrico", come dice Wikipedia? --Meganoide 18:13, set 28, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, allora mi fido di loro e la sposto alla pagina "Lombrico". --Meganoide 18:31, set 28, 2011 (UTC) Il paragrafo si chiama Itomimizu, ma l'ultima frase dice che nel manga e nell'anime viene chiamato Lombrico. Anche per Shiki è la stessa cosa: la pagina si chiama Shiki ma mettono subito in chiaro che il nome usato nel manga e nell'anime è Kinjishi. Quindi è coerente, come comportamento. Se non hai obiezioni sposto la pagina. --Meganoide 18:38, set 28, 2011 (UTC) L'ho spostata con successo, e ho anche rinominato l'immagine. Invece (grazie al tuo lavoro sulla pagina Dial) ho visto che abbiamo ancora il "simple box" da eliminare. Ecco le pagine che ci puntano: * Supernove * Acqua Laguna * Rivoluzionari Direi che per i rivoluzionari e le supernove possiamo adattare il profilo ciurma, ma per Rumble Ball e Lumacofoni vorrei proporti di rinominare il "profilo arma" in "profilo oggetto", e ovviamente di modificarlo un po' per adattarlo. Prima di tutto, le armi sono oggetti e quindi non facciamo niente di male :), e poi così riduciamo il numero di template. Dici che anche l'"Acqua Laguna" possiamo spacciarla per oggetto? Altrimenti per quella pagina non so cosa fare. Per le Fasce di bonaccia proverò a usare il profilo isola. Infine ti propongo di creare il "profilo stile di combattimento" (ma cerca di usare un nome migliore!) per il karate degli uomini-pesce, ma lo useremo anche per Santoryu eccetera. --Meganoide 19:05, set 28, 2011 (UTC) Anch'io sto avendo problemi con il database, che impiega mezz'ora per caricare ogni pagina. Per questo credo che andrò un po' a vedere le partite e tornerò qui più tardi. Comunque per l'adattamento del profilo arma/profilo oggetto erano frasi teoriche, magari non serve adattarlo. Non ne sono sicuro perchè non ho letto approfonditamente il profilo arma. Buona idea il nome "profilo tecnica", effettivamente per ora lo useremmo solo sulla pagina del karate degli uomini-pesce, ma direi che prima lo crei meglio è. Quanto al profilo generico, è ovvio che è il più flessibile, ma anche per questo è il meno bello secondo me. Con quali pagine lo useremmo? Se possiamo farne a meno sarebbe meglio, credo. Mi piacerebbe che tu creassi il "profilo gruppo"/"profilo organizzazione", da usare per le supernove, i rivoluzionari, gli astri di saggezza, la Flotta dei sette e molte altre ancora. A quanto pare siamo d'accordo che uno tra il "generico" e il "gruppo" sia inutile. Però siamo in disaccordo su quale! Ci penserò un po' su. --Meganoide 19:26, set 28, 2011 (UTC) Ho guardato per bene il profilo arma: direi che potremmo togliere i campi significato, valore e grado. Non solo sono usati solo per le spade, ma poi nemmeno per tutte: credo solo per quelle di Zoro, Mihawk e Kinjishi. Per te va bene eliminarli? In quei pochi casi li potremmo mettere nella sezione "altro". Per il resto, a parte rinominarlo, cambierei il campo "tipo" con il campo "uso": uso è più generico, e nel caso di un'arma basta mettere "arma da fuoco/arma da taglio". --Meganoide 20:34, set 28, 2011 (UTC) Immagini: categorie e licenze Come avrai notato, mi sono messo a lavorare sulle immagini non categorizzate. Ne ho sistemate molte, ma ne avanzano ancora più di seicento da mettere a posto. È un lavoro lungo anche se non mi pesa molto, e in ogni caso non ho assolutamente intenzione di sistemarle tutte: mi sto dedicando solo ai ritratti e a poche altre immagini, in modo che il lavoro non pesi troppo mentalmente. Però vorrei sapere se il bot può fare questo lavoro; a dire il vero non credo, ecco perchè mi sono messo a farlo, però preferisco chiederlo. Inoltre, se bisogna proprio farlo a mano, vorrei proporti di unirti a me in quest'opera. Tra l'altro, già che ci sono, sto aggiungendo le licenze ai ritratti. --Meganoide 23:03, set 29, 2011 (UTC) Ecco un altro esempio di categorie di immagini che incasinano le cose, secondo me. La categoria "gif protette da copyright" è inclusa nella categoria "animazioni" e hanno esattamente gli stessi file. Quindi una delle due categorie è inutile e serve solo a incasinare le cose, non credi? Tutte le gif che abbiamo sono protette da copyright, quindi la prima delle due categorie che ho nominato è inutile. Propongo di eliminarla. --Meganoide 14:13, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Sì, vedevo che quando sistemavi un'immagine mettevi anche il profilo corretto. Io però trovo meno "alienante" sparare a zero sulle immagini, faccio copia e incolla su licenza e categoria, così appena vedo un primo piano tac! Incollo licenza e categoria e il gioco è fatto. Col tuo modo ottieni due piccioni con una fava, ma col mio si va più velocemente (a sistemare le immagini); direi che alla fine i due metodi si equivalgono: il pregio di un metodo è il difetto dell'altro e viceversa. Sospettavo che la differenza tra le due categorie delle animazioni (che per ora davvero è solo teorica) fosse quella che dici, cioè l'esistenza teorica di animazioni senza copyright, ma quali animazioni (quindi tratte dall'anime) possono non avere un copyright? Non è un controsenso? Ok che una è nascosta, ma se riusciamo a eliminarla è meglio, credo. Per "eliminarla" in pratica basta mettere il template gif su tutte le animazioni: in questo modo le due categorie coincidono e quiindi una diventa inutile. Quindi la domanda è: succede qualcosa di male a mettere un template sul copyright anche su immagini che non ne avrebbero bisogno? Non credo, ma fammi sapere. La categoria ritratti va bene così: secondo me è un buon nome. --Meganoide 22:00, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Ohibò, proprio non mi viene in mente da quali altri fonti potremmo ottenere delle gif che non chiedono copyright... Sì, ti ringrazio, preferirei tenere solo "animazioni", però non fare in modo che il template gif metta quella categoria automaticamente, credo sia meglio metterla a mano. Ti basterebbe semplicemente eliminare il fatto che il template "gif" aggiunga automaticamente la categoria "gif protette da copyright", e poi cancelli la categoria che a quel punto è vuota. Dovrebbe essere facile, forse potrei farcela anch'io, ma meglio non rischiare e lasciar fare a te! So che questo lavoro riguarda solo gli editori (cioè noi due :-(...) e non i semplici lettori, ma non ha senso caricare nuove immagini se quelle che esistono già non sono a posto. Si rischia di accumulare cose da sistemare, perchè le cose vengono fatte come quelle già esistenti, che per l'appunto sono in teoria sbagliate! In pratica se accumuliamo immagini in categorie che poi andranno risistemate, poi la risistemazione sarà più lunga! Meglio agire adesso e poi caricare correttamente le nuove immagini in maniera corretta. Ecco perchè, secondo me, è un lavoro prioritario. Allo stesso modo è prioritario trasformare le categorie dal singolare al plurale con il Levibot, per poi poter categorizzare subito correttamente i nuovi articoli. Ho altri due dubbi atroci riguardanti le immagini: il primo è che molte, specie di personaggi, sono senza sfondo nonostante siano a colori, sembra che non siano tratte dall'anime. Alcune addirittura hanno una specie di rettangolo grigio nell'angolo, e non riesco a leggere cosa c'è scritto. La domanda è: sono immagini ufficiali? Possiamo usarle nei profili? Oppure sarebbe meglio usarne altre? Se possiamo usarle, allora che copyright hanno? "Tv"? La seconda domanda è: la categoria "Bandiere pirata" non sarebbe meglio riominarla "simboli" o "bandiere" o "stemmi"? Per poterci mettere anche il simbolo della Marina, della Baroque Works, del Governo Mondiale, eccetera. Se no, quei tre simboli, in che categoria andrebbero? --Meganoide 22:35, set 30, 2011 (UTC) * Ok, provo a sistemare io il template gif, casomai se combino guai annullo tutto e lascio fare a te. Domani, o quando vorrai, ti basterà controllare il template per vedere se serve il tuo intervento. * Su Giacomo non mi ero fatto illusioni. Ha creato un blog o due, ha risposto sugli altri, ma non mi sembra che abbia mai contribuito sul sito vero e proprio. Agnese e Judas sono scomparsi: credo sia per la scuola, però mezz'ora alla settimana potrebbero trovarla. Ho anche visto i venti fan, ammetto che mi piacerebbe se si registrassero, ma mi accontento di sapere che sono venti lettori. A proposito, ma sulla pagina Facebook, oltre a dire qaul è l'articolo della settimana, dici anche qual è il sondaggio della settimana? Magari attira più persone. * Per la categoria bandiere è esatto, non metterei la categoria figlia e le terrei semplicemente tutte assieme. E, proprio come dici, la chiamarei "simboli". Un simbolo è il disegno, la bandiera presuppone anche la stoffa, che non sempre c'è :-) --Meganoide 23:22, set 30, 2011 (UTC) Le "immagini modificate" che vedi senza riquadro e firma sono così perchè le ho già modificate io, togliendo appunto riquadro e firma. --Meganoide 18:26, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Avendo unito le categorie "città" e "villaggi" in "città e villaggi" propongo di unire "sindaci" e "capovillaggio" in "sindaci e capivillaggio". --Meganoide 18:38, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Sì, sia per i titoli degli articoli sia per le categorie userei "pirati di". In effetti temo di aver creato qualche categoria "ciurma di" molto tempo fa. --Meganoide 21:17, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) : Direi che nella categoria "ritratti" non vanno solo le immagini dei template galleria, ma tutte le immagini che sono primi piani. Ecco perchè ad esempio hai trovato il file "Jaws" nella categoria ritratti (tu l'hai spostata nella categoria "immagini di personaggi"). Comunque tutti i primi piani che non usiamo nei template galleria per me sarebbero da eliminare. Nei profili infatti credo sia meglio mettere un mezzobusto o una figura intera, e nell'articolo metterei solo immagini della storia o altra roba, ma di certo non primi piani perchè difficilmente con un primo piano spieghiamo la storia del personaggio o le sue abilità! Vedi tu, quando trovi un ritratto non da template galleria, se tenerlo o eliminarlo. A proposito, ho visto il template "cancellazione" su un'immagine: non facevi prima a cancellarlo tu? :-) --Meganoide 21:29, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) Nuovo paragrafo Sono d'accordo che la categoria ritratti fosse nata per quelle immagini, solo che trovando altri primi piani suggerivo di metterli nella categoria ritratti anche solo per svuotare la categoria immagini. Come ho detto, infatti, sarei a favore dello sterminio di massa di quei ritratti inutili! Ho anche scritto un paio di cose (una seria, una no) sulla discussione di Levibot. --Meganoide 21:49, ott 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, per me è indifferente! --Meganoide 22:17, ott 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, mettiamo la virgola, per me viene anche più naturale del punto e virgola. Per l'AdS vorrei mettere Zoo Zoo; per te va bene o hai un'altra idea? --Meganoide 22:50, ott 2, 2011 (UTC) Effettivamente, per via della mia scelta di dedicarmi alla traduzione di articoli minori, gli articoli candidabili all'AdS rischiano di finire prima o poi. All'inizio lavoravo sugli articoli davvero importanti, ora ho iniziato a prendermela comoda. Nell'elenco che mi hai dato, Roger è già stato usato. Come possiamo fare per distinguere gli articoli che sono già stati usati? Direi niente template, c'è già l'"articolo ok" e vederne due in testa all'articolo rovinerebbe la voglia di leggere. Cosa ne dici della categoria "articoli della settimana"? Se l'idea ti piace domani la creo io che ho la lista degli articoli già usati. Gli altri che hai proposto mi sembrano valide scelte. Non capisco l'utilità di stabilire prima l'articolo da pubblicare due settimane dopo. Se me la spieghi, domani la leggo. Buonanotte. --Meganoide 23:14, ott 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok, immaginavo che il motivo della scelta anticipata fosse quello. Non so se riusciremmo, solo in due, a tradurre un articolo grosso in due settimane. Non credo che i template "articolo ok" potranno mai essere tolti, perchè i molti articoli ok che sono lunghi cinque righe non saranno mai articoli della settimana, quindi lì restaerà il semplice template articolo ok. E quindi, per coerenza, lo teniamo su tutti gli articoli sistemati. La categoria articoli della settimana sarebbe come dici tu una sottocategoria, ma non saranno mai esattamente la stessa cosa e quindi non potrà sostituirla. --Meganoide 11:20, ott 3, 2011 (UTC)